darknightrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elven
Overview Elves are renowned for their grace and mastery of magic and weapons such as the sword and bow. Becoming physically mature by the age of 25 and emotionally mature at around 125, they are also famously long-lived, capable of living more than half a millennium and remaining physically youthful. Possessed of innate beauty and easy gracefulness, they are viewed as both wondrous and haughty by other races; however, their natural detachment is seen by some as introversion or xenophobia. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a elf (also known as Alvar, Daoine Sidhe, Sidhe, etc.), who are either close relatives for faery or near-mortals with exceptional living-span and magical inclination, there just doesn't really seem to be anything between. In general all elves appear humanoids of close to human size (some are notably smaller, other good deal taller), beautiful, young-looking or ageless, graceful and generally both wondrous and haughty. Although some (especially those of the Primal back-ground) could pass as particularly attractive humans, most have distinctive look of slender physique, vulpine facial features and arresting eyes, but especially their ears that range from but human sized with points to variously elongated. While most have relatively normal skin-tones, some have anything but (blue seems common); this includes both groups. As mentioned elves are divided into two broad groups that can be described as Lesser/Modern and Mythic/Primal: the Elves of Modern group are near-mortal, with closer to human abilities and also potential (amusingly they also tend towards more haughty behavior). Primal Elves are very close to Fae, many of them powerful enough that they were considered Gods (Vanir of Norse Deity Physiology, Tuatha Dé Danann of Celtic Deity Physiology) in earlier times. Regardless of which group they belong, all elves share certain traits including grace, some magical ability and skill with both close combat (especially swords) and marksmanship (with bows). Of all Faery-kind they are most likely to create and live in their own communities, nations and states of varying sizes. While Modern Elves have their Kingdoms and lands in Physical world, Primal Elves tend to live Under-Hill, Other Side or simply on the plane where their Faery-cousins dwell. Abilities Lesser/Modern Elves *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Enhanced Marksmanship *Low Forms of Magic *Low Forms of Nature Manipulation Mythic/Primal Elves *Ascended Physiology *Low Form of Supernatural Condition *Nature Channeling *Low Form of Summoning *Low Form of Telekinesis Specific Elves Dark Elves *In original Nordic mythology, Dark Elves had more common with the beings that would later be identified as Dwarves. In modern fantasy literature, Dark elves are identified as a corrupted version of their more nobler brethren and are known for their aggression, deceit, and stealth. They are very brutal and cruel by nature, having little mercy when it comes to cheating, battling, or anything dealing with the life of another being. They have little respect for even their own kind, at times waging war against each other. However, clans are known to band together, to combat invasions and attacks by other races. Many dwell underground. Grey Elves *Usually not as civilized (and haughty) as High Elves, but neither as sullen and xenophobic as Wood Elves, who live in a quasi-feudal societies. They often live either near sea or large lakes or at remote islands and are extremely proficient mariners and seafarers. Not as proficient in magic, arts and sciences as High Elves, but excellent on poetry, music, lore and epic literature. Half-Breed Elves *Result of Elven and (usually) human relationship, those with Modern ancestry are unlikely to add much more to their mortal other parents abilities than Decelerated Aging, although even there exceptions happen. High Elves *High elves are distinguished from other fantasy elves by their place of living, as they usually dwell in stone cities, instead of woods, like wood-elves. High elves and dark elves can be used to contrast respectively the good elves and the evil elves. Typically high elves consider themselves the most purely good race of all, and haughtily view all other races beneath them, especially other elven races, and they are usually the most magically developed of all elves. *Noble Elves Not technically a subrace, but descendants of both lesser and mythical elves, usually nearing the levels or Demigod Physiology. Wood Elves Elves that reside in the forests of the world. Members of this subrace live outside of common civilization and possess a connection with Nature that is stronger than those of any other subrace. Category:Information Category:Races Category:Elven